User blog:UltiVerse/Spring Fanon Con 2017: Main Blog
Ben 10 Road Trip will be taking longer to develop than anticipated (I’m still working out the fine print and I want to get it right dammit), so in its place I have another series to present! Ben 10: Reboot Revolution! Apollo is finally defeated, and the multiverse is safe at last! ...Except for the part where it isn’t. Rook, Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max gather in Bellwood to help celebrate Ben’s victory over Apollo and saving the Earth again! But why is there a 10 year old child wielding the Omnitrix in Ben’s absence? Ben finds himself stuck in the past! It has to be his own past, it couldn’t be anyone else’s, but everything is so different? His Omnitrix is definitely the one he had before… But why is Stinkfly clearly not Stinkfly? ---- Okay so as you can probably guess, this will be utilising elements of the Reboot! If I’m right, then that makes this series the first to utilise Reboot Ben specifically! Providing you discount series like this one that just used recolours of Reboot Ben as edgy ‘original characters’. This series will take place immediately after DoB10, and before Ben 10: Road Trip. This is effectively a little excursion story to tell ‘Ben Again’ except more interesting and less retconny. I haven’t got the major details down just yet, but I have some ideas that could work. After all, this series is still a whole lot less work than Ben 10: Road Trip is going to be. The major bright side to this series is it gives me some more in-episode time to set up for it all :D Main Characters Instead of referring to the Reboot continuity as the 'Reboot Dimension', in Earth-1010 it will be known as the Delta Dimension. I haven't quite fully designed or named the villain yet, so I'm not ready to announce that. Maybe I won't announce it, and will reveal him after he appears. I also picture Sella showing up, but likely not as a major character. Ben 10: Road Trip As for Road Trip, there isn't much I'm quite ready to announce. As current plans stand, the first episode will be dealing with the cloaked figure that sold Liam his weapon back in DoB10 Act 1. This could change, so don't hold that to me. One thing that I can announce, is the winner of the poll from the last Fanon Con! Ben will, at some point, (and probably unwillingly) be visiting the planet Cranvius! It narrowly won the poll with only 1 vote in the lead! mostly because you people all voted for a different planet. Cranvius had 2 votes total. You guys suck. Also Cranvius likely won't appear in the first season at all ayy lmao. Age of the Unitrix This series takes a whole lot more effort to write, and this next episode in particular has proven problematic. Don't expect it soon, but do expect it eventually. I haven't forgotten about it. |} Yo, Chris X here! Like last time, I basically here to cover my series Chris X: The Series. I don't talk about much about it other than here but I will be having a chat presentation at 11 pm EST. So here we go! Now, Chris X: The Series is a series that has been with me for a LONG time that I never truly brought here on BTFF. I'm pretty excited to show you all what I got and all the progress I have made. I am seriously dedicated to this series and have worked tirelessly to make it much better. Now, what do I have? Well, I'm still working on the episodes so it'll have a mid-to-late April time window for now. I've also got a few art pieces, they are pretty old and Mandy Havoc (AKA CynderWolf07) had made them in MS Paint and plans to redraw them. Here they are: Chris X Plasma.png|Plasma Chris X Eruption.jpg|Eruption Well, that's all folks. Hopefully, you will all see what I've got. See you around the next time!}} Category:Blog posts